Can A Half Demon & A Full Demon Really Get Along?
by RosaryBecca
Summary: I'll show you! I can be twice as strong as you or any other full demon, and show you I can become your equal! Even how much half demons can train, you still cannot overcome my strength! Note: No Yaoi


A young boy at a age of five, running threw the darkening forest, the trees in a frightening staged of dark wood, no moon nor stars shine in the sky.

Running threw the nightmare like forest, scared, alone, and abandon. "Leave me alone!" The young half-demon yelled jumping over the objects that tried to stop him from his stage of surviving. Running from who let out discomforting grunts and threats. "Come here you degusting half-breed!" One of the demons yelled letting out a loud shriek. "Just end it now and them me feast on you!" The other demoned yelled with a mockery laugh.

'Pleas don't let them get me!' The young boy spoke in mind, with fears in his eyes and grunts as he ran. But then he tripped, and fell flatly onto his stomach. "Ugh" He grunted softly in pain but eyes widen as he saw the horrifying demons hover over him with devilish grins. "We got you now!" The demon yelled with a growl as they sent there self down upon the young demon. 'I guess mother, I'll see you sooner then I thought' The youngster thought with a frightening smile and tightly closed eyes.

"Poison claw!" A loud deep male shout was heard and slice the demons in pieces, until none was left to show. "Huh?.." The young boy whispered as he slowly opened his eyes, few frightening tears slip from his eyes. The young boy gasped as he saw a man, whose height were no more then 5'10, cold amber eyes, and long silver hair. The demon glared down at the young boy with a mask that held no emotions.

"You must be Inuyasha, the son of Izayoi" The man spoke with a cold stern glare upon his face. The young boy was frighten but nodded slowly with fear in his eyes. "Humph, as I predicted. Weak as ever, can't even defend himself from these pathetic demons. A half-breed with ounce of demon blood in their veins always doesn't equal to the full blooded as I, Sesshoumaru. Even if that half-breed is the son of our great and powerful father" Sesshoumaru spoke glaring down at Inuyasha who was still terribly frighten and a bit baffle. Inuyasha then saw a green toad-like imp, with huge yellow eyes, holding a staff with two faces came from behind the demon, who had said his name was 'Sesshoumaru'.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is this your little brother I've heard so much about, the last heir of your family? But he's nothing more then a half-breed!" A green imp yelled in confusion and degust. Inuyasha growled in angered and glared deadly at him "So what I'm a half-demon?! At least I'm not a ugly bugged eye toad!" The young demon yelled out in anger making the imp raise his staff of two heads, head of a young woman and a secondary head of an elderly man. "How dare you disrespect me!" The young demon gasped and jumped to his feet, running behind the tall demon lord who simply glared down.

"Don't think hiding behind my lord is going to protect yo-" The imp started but his threat was cut after hearing a deep, stern voice boom at him. "Jaken! That's enough!" Sesshoumaru spoke in such a frightening voice even Inuyasha quivered. "Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru…." Jaken whispered with a gulped as he slowly backed away from the young half-demon. "B-but milord!" Jaken yelled but backed away receiving another glare.

"Let's go" Sesshoumaru ordered as he begin to walk away from the two. "Uh, yes milord!" Jaken shouted with glee but Inuyasha just sat on the blood stained ground, confused of what had happen. 'Who are these people?!' Inuyasha thought but eyes widen and jumped back up to feet. "Hey wait! You can't leave me here alone!" The young half demon yelled running after his new found older brother and a toad-like imp.

Hours had past, the sleep was in the child's eyes whose shoulders slack, feet dragged, and was yawning constantly. "Sesshoumaru, can we please stop! I'm tired!" Inuyasha whined making Jaken glared at the half-demon. "Lord Sesshoumaru stops for no one! Especially with a weak half-breed as yourself!" Jaken yelled at Inuyasha but jumped out of being startled when hearing his master spoke once more. "Jaken, set camp" Sesshoumaru ordered the small imp. "But milord, you-" Jaken begin but stopped seeing the anger on the demon lord face. "R-right away!" Jaken stuttered and ran from them to retrieve the items he need.

"'Little brother', don't get to comfortable. We're only stopping for this only night since what you've have been through these past few hours of torment" Sesshoumaru spoke with no emotions as he sat himself under a Sakura tree glaring at the young half-demon. Inuyasha glance down at the ground sadly and nodded. Sesshoumaru then closed his eyes, relaxing himself but yet keeping a high guard incase of demons.

'Is this guy for real?' Inuyasha asked himself confused but sigh lightly as he yawned but then he glanced back at his brother confused as ever. 'So I h-have a brother? A full demon brother at that, I wonder why mother never told me about him…' Inuyasha asked himself in a thought as he stepped towards Sesshoumaru sitting himself right beside him, resting his head on the pure white fluff that hung on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. 'This is so soft' Inuyasha thought to himself, closing his tired eyes.

Sesshoumaru eyes slowly opened and he glared down at the peaceful half-demon who had already fell in a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru let out a warning growl but the half demon did not move a inch. "Human blood… Such a weak form" Sesshoumaru murmured slightly rolling his amber eyes. "He takes resemblance from his mother more then father…" Sesshoumaru whispered softly to himself closing his eyes once more.

Day break had came and the young demon yawn softly stretching his arms out with a small smile on his face. "Mom, did you sleep we-" Inuyasha stopped as memories of his mother's death run threw his mind. "Oh yeah, she's not here…" Inuyasha whispered softly glaring down at the ground sadly. 'I wonder if I can go on without her…' Inuyasha thought sadly but jumped slightly when hearing his older brother's loud monotone voice. "Let's go" Shesshoumaru said as he stood over the young half-demon with his usual emotionless facial expression.

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head, getting up from the ground with a soft, depressed sigh.

'This is going to be a long day…' Inuyasha thought to himself with yet another sigh.


End file.
